Losing my mind
by TetsuAkashi
Summary: Aine ha despertado, seguirá siendo aquel dulce joven al que Reiji conoció o será alguien completamente diferente. QUARTET NIGHT esta apunto de desintegrarse tras la renuncia de su líder... [RanmaruxReiji] [AinexReiji(?)] mas adelante tal vez cambie a M [Romance?]


**Hola~!**

**Saludos!...Bueno vengo a dejarles este fic que ultimadamente rondaba por mi cabeza, espero lo lean y me digan que piensan de él.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y esta historia 3**

Reiji POV

No puedo creerlo Aine despertó~ que feliz me hace esa noticia, me pregunto si me recordara, si me odiara, si me perdonara. Estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por que me perdonara y volviera a considerarme un amigo. Los integrantes QUARTET NIGHT me ven sorprendidos cuando unas lagrimas de emoción corren por mis mejillas, ni siquiera pienso en ellos ahora, Aine ocupa toda mi mente, le debo tanto, él ha sufrido tanto que hare lo que sea para hacerlo feliz.

─Doctor, como esta? ─ pregunto un poco nervioso.

─Está bien, aunque quiere ver a un tal Reiji─ mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas de nuevo

─soy yo─ el médico me guía a su habitación y al entrar quedo como en un trance, delante de mi sentado en la cama de un hospital con una bata esta Aine Kisaragi, mi mejor amigo en el instituto, la persona que ame durante muchos años, la persona que por culpa de mi imprudencia intento quitarse la vida.

─Reiji─ dice mirándome, aquella dulce voz que extrañaba tanto─ Viniste

─Aine, claro que vine, porque no lo haría, si eres lo mas importante para mi─ digo mientras voy hacia el y lo abrazo; al decir eso no presto atención a las personas que nos observan desde el marco de la puerta, un peli plata con una expresión molesta, un peli azul con una mirada temerosa y un rubio serio.

─Reiji─ dice de nuevo abrazándome con fuerza ─ quédate conmigo Reiji─ lo miro y asiento

─ El tiempo que tú quieras Aine─ digo mientras lo contemplo

─Reiji es hora de irnos, si no nos vamos no llegaremos a tiempo─ decía un Ai un poco incómodo por la situación

─No quiero irme de aquí─ dije con determinación sin ni siquiera mirarlos

─Kotobuki tenemos una presentación, tenemos que ponernos en marcha─ aquel era Camus, que importa la presentación que acaso no ven que acaba de suceder un milagro?

─no quiero cantar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer─ 'como hacer que Aine me perdone y sea feliz' pienso

─Idiota! Tú eras el que nos obligó a formar este grupo, toma tu responsabilidad por eso─ Ranmaru siempre tan directo, pero ya no me importa nada

─Lamento haberlos obligado a trabajar conmigo─ digo apenado─ no se preocupen, todo estará arreglado para que no nos presentemos más─ me miran asombrados y perplejos

─Reiji no tienes que hacer eso─ dice Aine avergonzado─ puedo quedarme aquí solo un rato, luego podremos conversar

─A-Aine pero que dices

─Vamos ve, sé que cantaras muy bien y prométeme que cuando salga del hospital me llevaras para que los vea en vivo─ no podía negarme a nada que él me pidiera

─Si tú lo dices Aine, así será─ dije sonriendo, y abrazándolo de nuevo, le di un beso en la frente y le prometí que volvería lo más pronto posible, el trayecto hacia el lugar de nuestra presentación fue silencioso

─en verdad no nos volveremos a presentar juntos? ─ pregunto el peli plata, mirando por la ventana de la camioneta que nos traslada

─sé que desde el inicio no les agrado la idea, además soy de mala suerte no quiero que nada les suceda, es mejor separarnos, Aine es la prueba viviente de eso ─ digo quedándome pensativo y puedo sentir sus miradas centradas en mi

─P-pero acaso no tu dijiste que disfrutabas estando en un grupo con nosotros?

─Aun así yo era consciente del peligro al que los exponía al trabajar con ustedes, me disculpo─ aún tengo la misma expresión en mi rostro

─Reiji, no entiendo tu lógica─ Ai-Ai hablo lo miro y sonrió

─No necesitas entenderla Ai, simplemente es lo mejor, lo comprenderás algún día

El resto del camino paso en silencio, llegamos y fue una presentación espectacular, sería mi última presentación, me aseguraría de ello, al final no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

─Reiji, Idiota, que pasa contigo? ─ Alguien me estrecha entre sus brazos, son unos brazos que me dan seguridad pero sin embargo de los que debo despedirme.

─Me tengo que ir Ran-Ran─ una mueca parecida a una sonrisa aparece en mis labios─ le prometí a Aine que estaría ahí tan pronto terminara la presentación─ sin más explicación me fui del lugar.

**Esta es la primera parte muy chiquita pero espero les haya parecido interesante. Espero sus comentarios o criticas (¿) xD**

**Deberia continuarlo? Ustedes opinen.**

**Ciber Besos y Abrazos~**


End file.
